


Second Chances

by cockslut3000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Fanart, Feelings, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Guilt, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Rescue, Slow Burn, he got held back on account of spending some time in hell, lots of good stuff, theo is back in school, theres some weed smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockslut3000/pseuds/cockslut3000
Summary: Liam gave Theo a second chance at life. Theo thought he'd take it back when the pack was done with him, but turns out Liam actually wants him around. They've gotten close and maybe even developed some feelings, but Theo's too guilty about his past to do anything about it and Liam is just too confused. Scott gives advice. Malia looks pretty and insults people. The hunters are still out to get them.Most of the thiam fics ive read avoid dealing with the past and the whole murder thing and kind of just jump right into the gay shit, so i decided to write my own. obviously there's still plenty of gay shit.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this reads ok! when I write i dont like to plan things i just fuckin wing it, so let me know what you think and all that. hopefully i made it juicy enough for u gays

Blood spurts from Liam’s nose and the sting of pain brings tears to his eyes but he stands his ground. His fist collides with Theo’s sharp jaw. Liam’s knuckles will be sore later - he may heal physically but pain sticks around like muscle memory. He hurls Theo at the wall behind him and Theo feels his shoulder pop. Probably dislocated. Before he gets the chance to retaliate Liam is on him, punching the living daylights out of him. After Theo is thoroughly pummeled, Liam starts to tire out and extends his hand. Theo takes it and pulls himself up with his good arm. 

They lean on Theo’s car and catch their breath while they wait for their bodies to repair themselves. Liam helps Theo pop his shoulder back into place. Theo doesn’t show any sign of pain, but it’s got to hurt like a bitch.

“Feel better now, Dunbar?”

“Yeah, thanks. And stop letting me win, I can beat you on my own.”

Theo smirks. “You just keep telling yourself that.” 

Liam knows Theo is a little masochistic so he doesn’t argue. (He might be too, a little bit.) Lately they’ve been fighting all the time. Almost every argument leads to violence - and they argue  _ a lot _ \- but somehow, it hasn’t come between them. Ever since the day at the hospital, the day Theo almost died to save Liam, they’ve been friends. Close friends, even. The fights give them both a rush of adrenaline, a rush which neither will admit they crave.

“Get in, we’ll be late.” The pack is meeting at Scott’s house to try and formulate a plan to take down a new group of Monroe’s hunters. Also, they’re having pizza. 

The ride over is short and they sit in silence, but its a comfortable silence, none of the usual awkwardness that’s present whenever Theo gets stuck in a car with the rest of the pack. Theo rolls down the windows and blasts music (he has pretty good taste for a guy who spent half his life carrying out evil schemes). Liam sticks his head out the window like a dog and Theo laughs at him the whole way. Honestly, it’s the happiest they’ve both been in a while.

At Scott’s house Melissa pours them iced tea and Argent orders the pizza. Liam, Theo, Scott, Malia, Lydia, Corey, and Mason all gather around the dining table and start making plans. Stiles is back at the FBI, or wherever he went, and Derek is still trying not to get caught by the FBI. Peter is off who knows where - oh, he’s just in the bathroom.

The planning seems to go pretty smoothly until they get to Theo’s role. Scott’s not quite sure how it happened but in a split second Liam and Theo are yelling and cursing each other. 

Liam snarls. “Why do you always have to be such an asshole if you want redemption so bad?”  
Theo sneers. “Would me being nice make you all like me better? I doubt it.”

The sudden hostility makes the air smell sour to anyone with supernatural senses. Theo and Liam’s eyes flash and a low growl can be heard deep in someone’s throat, though Scott can’t say whose. He puts himself between the two boys in case the fight escalates. “Look, Theo, some of what you did in the past was wrong and we can’t just forgive those actions, but the point is you’re making an effort to be better. Liam, Theo has proven himself lately. Just give him a chance. Please.”

Liam avoids eye contact by examining his feet intently. His irises revert to their normal colour and his fangs retreat back into his gums, but the tension is still there. After a moment he simply turns on his heel and leaves. 

Scott sighs. “I thought you guys were getting along these days.”

Theo holds out his hands in a gesture of confusion. “I don’t know why he’s so pissed at me, what did I even do?”  
Malia crosses her arms and sends him a shrivelling glance. “Well, you’re the worst and should be dead, but apparently I’m the only one that thinks that. Liam’s not actually mad at you.”

Theo looks at her incredulously. “Yeah? Then why the fuck did he seem like he wanted to murder me?”

“Obviously he - ” Scott interrupts Malia with a hand on her shoulder and whispers to her. Theo catches something along the lines of  _ not our business _ . He stares. 

“Uh, guys?”

Scott and Malia exchange a brief, indecipherable eye-conversation and then Scott turns to Theo. “Trust me, just go talk to him.”

Theo finds Liam outside, sitting with his back against the car. He sits down beside him. “Malia says you’re not really mad. Please tell me if she’s wrong so I get a little warning before you punch me.” Liam doesn’t reply, just glares at the ground. Theo takes the lack of fisticuffs as a sign to keep talking. 

“Look… if you really want to know, the reason I act like a dick is because if I try to be nice it’ll look fake. I’m done lying to the pack, I want to earn your trust for real.”

Liam’s glare falters. Finally, he looks up at Theo. “She was right, I’m not really mad. I don’t want to talk about it, though.”

Theo lets out a relieved breath. “Okay. Let’s go back inside for lunch, I can smell the pizza guy like a block away.”

 

~

 

That night Theo sits in his car, wide awake. He listens to the sounds around him, the gopher burrowing almost directly under where his car is parked, the countless insects buzzing around the nearby street lamp. He sniffs at the air, catching the scent of a deer about a mile away. He does this often, putting his supernatural senses to use, using his more primal, animal instincts rather than his mind. He sometimes wonders if he should do what Malia did, turn into an animal and live in the woods. Not have to think about the past, or the future, or other people. Not have to think about his sister. 

The sharp sound of his phone ringing brings him back with a jolt. It’s Liam. 

“Hey.”

“I’m ready to talk about it.” Straight to the point, then. Good. Theo has never liked the part of civilised life that involves being polite, and wasting time with small talk.

“Okay.”

“Do you like me?”

“Uh, I guess? I know I can be a bitch but it doesn’t mean I hate you, we’re friends, right? Where’s this coming from?”

“That’s not what I mean - do you  _ like _ like me?”

Well. That’s not where Theo was expecting this to go. He can’t stop the giggle that slips out. “ _ Like  _ like? What is this, middle school?”

Liam hangs up on him.

Great, now Theo’s offended him. He didn’t mean to, he just panicked a little and his defense mechanisms are still less than friendly. 

How the fuck does Liam know? 

Maybe he doesn’t, maybe he’s just guessing. Except, now that he thinks about it, Theo may have been pretty obvious that time in the elevator. He’d thought Liam didn’t notice, though - that Theo had almost kissed him.

Liam calls back no more than a minute later. Theo picks up immediately.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”  
“Yeah, you did. Just answer the question.”

Theo pauses for a second and squeezes his eyes shut. He hopes Liam can’t sense his anxiety through the phone. “It doesn’t matter.”  
Liam sounds angry. “Doesn’t matter?”  
“I mean, what I _want_ doesn’t matter. I can’t have a normal life, not with what I’ve done. I’m never even gonna experience a real childhood, it’s too late for me to be happy. At this point all I can do is survive, I can’t chase the things I want. I’m just trying to be better and that means I can only think about what other people want.”

“So…. Is that a yes?”  
This is ridiculous. “Dude, were you even just listening? If I did like you, which I’m not saying I do, it doesn’t matter anyway cause I don’t deserve to go after what I want.”

A pause. Then, “Did you ever think about what _I_ want?”  
Theo sighs. “All the time, man. All the time.”

 

~

 

At school the next day Liam doesn’t see Theo at all until last period - they have class together so Theo can’t avoid him. He can ignore him though, and that’s exactly what he does every time Liam tries to catch his attention. He gives up after his third warning from the teacher. After class he rushes to catch up to him on his way to his car.

“Why are you ignoring me, man? I just wanna talk. Look, that time in the hospital? I could tell you wanted to - ” he lowers his voice - “ _ kiss me _ . Don’t deny it, I may be oblivious to some things but I could literally smell the sexual tension in that elevator.”

Wow, he can never just let things go. “What you smelled in the elevator was probably your own goddamn fear. I don’t  _ like  _ you, Liam.” He says  _ like  _ in an obnoxious, mocking tone. “Haven’t you heard? I don’t have a heart.” At least not his own.

Liam presses on. “That - and what you were saying on the phone last night - that sounds like guilt, man. Means you have feelings. If you were inherently evil you’d never stop going after what you want. Sure, you did some evil shit but the fact that you feel guilty about it makes me think you do deserve a future that’s not just serving time for your mistakes.   
Theo stops. “Serving time? Wait, am I going to prison?”  
“What? No, I meant metaphorically, dumbass, though I actually don’t know why you’re walking free right now after committing several murders.”  
“You set me free, that’s why.”

“Right, that. Well… I don’t regret it.”

Theo can’t take any more of this nagging. He fumbles for his keys. “Dude, why can’t you fucking leave me alone about this? I can tell it’s been bugging you for ages and now suddenly you’re barfing it all up on me! Why do you care so much if I  _ feel _ things? This isn’t the kind of friendship where we say corny things about each other like you and Mason! Or, what, you want me to feel bad about what I’ve done? News flash, you can’t make me feel worse than I already do! Between the not sleeping and the excessive drinking I’m doing just fine on that front, so don’t bother!”

“Drinking? Werewolves can’t get drunk.”

He finally locates his keys and climbs into his truck. “Chimera, remember? I’m not even a real werewolf. Liam, if you want someone to like you so bad I suggest you just run off and find your little girlfriend, you two were disgustingly in love.” He slams the door and drives away, leaving Liam standing there in shock.

 

~

 

“That’s rough, bro. Sounds like you really pissed him off.” Liam and Mason sit on Liam’s bed playing video games. Mason is kicking his ass. 

“How is this my fault? He’s just so stubborn, what’s so bad about admitting you have feelings? I thought he wanted to prove he’s  _ not  _ a psychopath. And besides, he didn’t even deny liking me! He’s just too much of a coward to say it outright!” 

“Why don’t you just tell him you’re into him instead of trying to force him to admit he’s into you? He’s not going to if he doesn’t think it’s reciprocated.”  
“What? I’m not into him, shut up!”

Mason smirks. “What’s that about being stubborn and not admitting feelings?”

“There’s nothing to admit!”  
“Hmm. Then please, explain to me why you _so badly_ want his affections. I’m not one to judge, even if I do think you can do better than an ex-murderer.” 

Mason wins for, like, the sixth time in a row. Liam is really off his game. He drops his remote and covers his face with his hands.

“How could you tell?”

Mason just rolls his eyes. 

 

~

 

It’s 2am and Liam lies in bed, just thinking. He can’t sleep after this revelation. Now that he’s realized how he feels, it seems so obvious. Theo was right, this has been eating at him for months, he just didn’t know why. Sure, they argue all the time and there’s no shortage of physical violence between them, but Liam’s taking psych this year and he listens enough to know that sometimes people do things to overcompensate for what they actually want to do instead. All the fighting? Overcompensating for the fact that what Liam really wants to do to Theo is -

Yeah, Liam really fucking wants him. 

He doesn’t know if he’s bi or whatever - because he definitely likes girls - but what he does know is that he might die if he and Theo stay in this cycle of fighting and making up while constantly pretending their friendship is just an alliance formed out of necessity. Should he tell him how he feels, like Mason suggested? He just can’t stop thinking that if Theo’s right about one thing it’s that people like them can’t have normal lives, no fucking way. Between the constant threat of hunters out to get them and the fact that Theo started killing people when he was nine, Liam can’t fathom how this situation will ever be resolved. Also, after what Theo said today, feelings aren’t the only thing he’s worried about.

He makes a mental note to ask Scott about it, since Scott can fix anything, and then finally drifts off to sleep. 

 

~

 

Theo can’t sleep. 

In fact, he’s probably slept a total of about eight hours in the past week or so. Drinking doesn’t always knock him out, but on the rare occasions that he does close his eyes for a few hours the nightmares don’t let him get much rest, so maybe it’s just as well. 

He kind of wishes he hadn’t blurted out his issues to Liam like an idiot. Now Liam’s going to be all bothered about that, too. Yet again he thinks about Malia, how she managed to escape all her problems. Animals don’t have to worry about guilt. Really, the only thing that’s kept Theo from turning into a wolf and leaving for good is the thought that he just doesn’t deserve to escape. 

He drinks until he finally blacks out. Sometimes he has no choice but to endure the nightmares.

 

~

 

“You know, he’s probably worried about the power dynamic. He may have saved you countless times but he’s always gonna owe you. You set him free even after all the shit he’s done. You gave him a second chance at life. He’s in your debt  _ forever _ . That’s scary stuff, dude. He might feel like you have something over him and it’s dangerous to take that further. And besides, he’s not about to risk his second chance just for a crush that he thinks will never turn into something real. Even if he does think you like him back, what happens if you change your mind? What if it doesn’t work out? He can’t take that chance. I suggest you try talking to him without, you know, prying.”

God, Scott is so smart. Liam’s never going to be as good an alpha as him, he’s shit at giving advice. And anyway, he’s never even going to be a real alpha because the only way that can happen is if he kills Scott, and he’ll never consider that again. (He’ll always be completely ashamed of the last time he tried that.)

Somehow, though, Liam just feels worse now. He feels like Scott has just talked sense into him, like he was silly to think something could come of this. He  _ wanted _ something to come of this. At least now Scott’s aware of the fact that Theo is having problems. Maybe he’ll be able to help him. Liam, on the other hand, has to start minding his business if he wants to stay friends with Theo.

When he sees Theo again, Theo is the one to approach him before school. Liam figures Scott urged him to talk to him, because he looks pretty reluctant. 

He interrupts before Theo can say anything. “Hey. I just want you to know I’m sorry for being so weird about everything. I promise I’ll stop trying to make you talk about things you don’t want to, it’s not fair to you. I just want things to go back to normal.” He waits anxiously while Theo contemplates this. He doesn’t say anything for a while, probably just to torture Liam. Finally he smiles. 

“Okay.” 

Okay! Oh, thank god. Liam tries not to let his relief show but he knows Theo sees it anyway. 

During lunch they sit together and joke around with Mason and Corey. Everything really is back to normal. Why did Liam ever try to change things?

 

~

 

For the next few weeks, every time he looks at Theo his heart pounds and he has to concentrate hard on steadying it before Theo notices. Every slight brush of skin makes his mind go blank. The thing is, he’s always felt these things, but now that he’s conscious of it it’s amplified. 

One day Theo picks him up for lunch and as soon as he gets in the car he’s presented with a small ziploc bag and a wooden pipe. “Is this….”

“Weed, yeah. Ever try it? Werewolves may not be able to get drunk but they sure can get high and I figured it’s about time you try to have some fun with your life instead of almost getting murdered, like, every single day. By the way, happy birthday.”

“You knew?”

Theo chuckles. “You think I was gonna try and manipulate an entire pack into trusting me without doing my research on all of you?” 

“Fair enough. Are you sure I can get high, though?”

“Yeah, Scott said.”

“ _ Scott?”  _ He couldn’t believe Scott would encourage something so... well, illegal and mind-altering. Let alone gain firsthand experience.

“He wants you to have a good time. Alright, maybe I didn’t go into specifics when I casually asked about the effects of marijuana on werewolves. It’s not like it’ll hurt anyone. Will you just try it? Jesus, live a little.”

Liam is still suspicious. “This is kind of out of the blue, how can I be sure you’re not planning to humiliate me in some way?”

“Dude. It’s your birthday, and I’m a new man. If you get humiliated it’ll be your own doing.” 

“Right. Thanks.” Well, here goes. He puts the pipe to his mouth and tries to light the bowl, burning his fingers in the process and cursing. Theo snickers and reaches over to help him. Liam ignores the way Theo’s hands cupping his own sends a shiver down his spine. 

A while later they’re parked at the Beacon Hills preserve, sitting in the truck bed and cramming chips into their mouths.

“This is so weird, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never even been drunk. Guess I never will.” 

“Seriously? I thought you were like the bad boy at your old school.”

Liam snorts. “Nah, I was just angry a lot.” 

“Well, seems like some things haven’t changed.”

“You kidding? The kind of angry I was back then would’ve gotten people killed if I had the powers I do now. Thank god for Scott, he’s helped me get a hell of a lot better.” 

Theo looks kind of wistful. “Yeah. Thank god for Scott. Listen, man, I never actually apologized... for… you know.”

Considering Theo has a lot of shit to apologize for, Liam  _ doesn’t  _ know. “For what?”

“For trying to get you to kill Scott. And, you know, everything else. Before you get mad, I’m not trying to dredge up painful shit. I just realized I never said sorry, and I  _ am  _ sorry, so, you know. Sorry.” 

Normally this  _ would _ set Liam off, reminding him of all the reasons he used to hate Theo, but the past is the past and right now he’s happy and high, and Theo was probably counting on that and timed this perfectly because he knows Liam well and knew exactly how to get away with talking about the past without starting a fight. Before, Theo’s understanding of him might be cause for concern, but he’s proven he really has changed and Liam knows he’s not gonna use it against him. Liam thinks he might kind of love Theo, actually. 

“Okay. Apology accepted.” He goes for a fist bump at the exact moment Theo does; an echo of the past. He grins and Theo grins back. 

Things are good.

 

~

 

Things are  _ not good _ . 

Theo thought he could ignore his little crush and it would go away. After all, it’s just a crush, so why should it mean anything to him? Except it’s been building up for ages and it’s only gotten worse. Theo’s worried if he likes Liam any more he might burst at the seams. Is this what love feels like? He wouldn’t know. It’s kind of scary. He’s not sure if he wants to be in love if it’s scary.

He’ll ask Scott, since he knows everything, or whatever. 

 

~

 

“Why am I the go-to guy for this? I’m an alpha, not a couple’s counselor.”

“We’re not a couple. Wait, did Liam say something about me?” 

Scott throws up his hands in frustration. “I’m gonna give you the same advice I give you guys every time: Just talk to him. I  _ promise _ you it works.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” 

“And, Theo, it’s okay to get what you want. You just have to earn it, not take it.”

 

~

 

Liam gets a vague text from Theo saying to meet him at the old brewery during their morning free period. Liam’s not sure why he wants to meet there, or why he’s being so mysterious. Maybe more weed? Hopefully not hard drugs. If it’s hard drugs he’s going back to school. 

He gets lost a couple of times on the way but finds it eventually, pretty much out in the middle of nowhere. The building looms over him, all old and broken down. Wow, this is even sketchier than he was expecting. Who meets at a place like this?

Suddenly a piercing sound fills his ears and he doubles over in pain. Sonic Emitters. He stumbles back towards the car - tripping a wire in the process. A few seconds later he’s suspended in the air, helpless. God, he’s an idiot, he should’ve known.

Hunters. That’s who meets someplace like the Beacon Hills Brewery.

 

~

 

The bell rings for lunch and Theo sits at his usual table with Mason and Corey. Liam’s not there yet and it’s awkward as hell. Theo focuses on his food and tries to act natural instead of unbearably uncomfortable. At least those two find a way to occupy themselves - or rather, each other. Gross. After about fifteen minutes of this Theo gets fed up and clears his throat. Mason and Corey reluctantly turn to him.

“Anyone know where Liam is?”

Mason frowns. “He texted me he was going to meet you.”

“Then why would  _ I  _ be the one here watching you two make out instead of  _ him _ ?”

“Dunno, figured you got in another fight.”

“Again, why would  _ I  _ be the one here watching you two make out instead of  _ him _ ? You know what, I’ll just text him.” He reaches for his phone - and it’s not there. Shit, he forgot Mr. Riley took it from him this morning in math. Unfair. It’s not his fault that class makes him want to shoot himself and he needs constant distraction. He sighs and leaves without another word to the other boys.

He can’t find Mr. Riley anywhere - not his classroom, or his office, or the teacher’s lounge, or the not-so-secret smoke spot behind the building. His phone isn’t in any of the drawers he snoops in. In the hallway Theo sees Lydia’s mom and asks about the math teacher’s whereabouts. 

“Oh, he left this morning. He said he felt ill.”

“That snake took my phone!”

“Mister Raeken, show a little more respect for your elders - ”

“Sorry, Ms. Martin, gotta go.” Just then something occurs to him and he stops mid-dash, causing him to skid like he’s in a cartoon. He remembers what Mason said about Liam going to meet him. Except they didn’t make plans to meet, because Theo hasn’t had his phone all day. 

He’s been through too much shit to believe it’s just a simple misunderstanding - something’s wrong, he can feel it. 

“Ms. Martin, can I use your phone to call Scott?”

 

~

 

Their goddamn math teacher is a hunter.

Liam stands chained to a grid, getting zapped every few seconds. So far nothing he can’t handle, but every time he starts to heal the zap comes again and continues the cycle of pain. He knows they’re trying to gradually wear him down until he can’t stand it anymore. He tugs at the chains but he’d barely be able to break them at full strength, much less now. Mr. Riley notices and raises the voltage, laughing as Liam writhes in pain. Liam hates this guy so much. 

“What does Monroe want from me? If you’re gonna interrogate me just do it already.”

_ Zap. _

“Monroe doesn’t know I’m doing this.” He seems thrilled at his covert activities. “I don’t need any information from you that we don’t already have. I just don’t like you.”

“Seriously? This is just about me being bad at math?”

_ Zap. _

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s about you being a  _ werewolf  _ that’s bad at math. And I know you make fun of me behind my back with your little friends.”

God, this guy is petty. Liam’s got to get out of here somehow. He doesn’t want to die at the hands of a vengeful math teacher. He could try howling, but even on the slight chance someone might hear him, Mr. Riley would likely just finish him off and get out of there. He doesn’t know what else he can do. His eyelids start to droop.

_ Zap _ .

This guy is cruel. Liam aches all over and just wants to sleep, but Mr. Riley won’t let him.

_ Zap. _

_ Zap. _

_ Zap. _

Silence. 

Liam squints into the darkness, but he doesn’t see Mr. Riley anymore. 

“Hello?” 

He hears a thud and a yelp. Mr. Riley stumbles into the light, blood pulsing from a wound on his arm. A second later Theo is upon him, smashing his fist into the man’s face repeatedly.

“Theo! Stop!” 

Theo doesn’t stop. Riley lies on the ground begging pathetically, but Theo just keeps punching and kicking and slashing with his claws. There’s a sickening crack as two of his ribs break. Liam realizes Theo’s intent. He yanks at his chains desperately.

“Theo! Please, stop it! If you kill him there’s no going back.  _ Please _ , I thought you’d changed.” At this Theo abruptly stops, the look of pure rage suddenly gone from his eyes and replaced with something like pain. 

“He hurt you. No one hurts my friends.”

“I’m fine. We don’t kill people, Theo.” 

Theo gives one last disgusted glance to the wreck of a man on the floor and with one blow, splits the chains. Liam collapses into his arms and immediately passes out.

When he comes to he’s lying on the operating table at the animal clinic, Deaton’s face looming over him. 

“He’s awake.” Instantly Theo and Scott’s faces appears next to his.

“Liam, holy shit. We thought you were dead.”

Deaton rolls his eyes. “I know how to tell when someone’s alive. You were pretty close, though, Liam. If Riley had kept you in there for much longer you’d be gone. The electricity wasn’t letting you heal.” 

“Oh.” He tries to get up and Theo catches him when his legs buckle. Dazed, he meets Theo’s eyes as he sets him back on the table. “How’d you guys find me?”

“Your math teacher was an amateur. He took you to the same torture chamber Theo escaped from once before.”

“Hold on -  _ was _ ? Is he…”

Scott glances at Theo. “He’s alive. In bad shape, but alive. He just won’t be doing much more hunting, Theo scared him shitless.”

Liam looks at Theo’s hand still resting on his arm. Theo sees and hastily removes it. “You didn’t kill him.”

“I want to be in Scott’s pack. Scott’s pack doesn’t kill people.” 

Scott puts a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “You are part of the pack. You protected Liam and you held back before you went too far. Riley is your enemy and you had no reason to let him live, but you did. I trust you.”

Theo looks completely astonished. “You sure that’s safe? I only stopped because Liam told me to.”

Scott smiles. “You listened to him. You could’ve kept going, but you didn’t. That counts for a lot.” He surprises Theo even more by pulling him in for a hug. When they separate Liam almost thinks he sees a glint of wetness in the corner of Theo’s eye, but he’s probably wrong. 

Once Liam is able to move Theo helps him to his car and climbs into the driver’s seat. Liam supposes he’s in no shape to drive himself home.

He laughs softly. “I bet the others will be  _ thrilled _ to hear you’re one of us now. Especially Malia." 

Theo smiles. “And what about you? Are you thrilled?”

Liam closes his eyes. “I didn’t want you in Scott’s pack, I wanted you in mine,” he whispers. “Is that selfish?” He doesn’t listen for an answer. He falls asleep to the gentle patter of rain on the windshield and the streetlights flashing as they drive by. 

 

~

 

When Liam wakes up the next morning he’s surprised to see Theo asleep in the chair across the room. He actually stayed to make sure Liam is really alright. Liam’s heart feels warm. Since he knows Theo doesn’t sleep very well he tries not to wake him as he gets dressed and goes downstairs to make coffee. His parents have both left for work, which he’s glad of because he doesn’t know how he’d explain to them why there’s a boy asleep in his room. He hasn’t had a sleepover in years. 

It’s a school day but there’s no way he’s going back there just yet - if his math teacher was a hunter he doesn’t think he trusts anyone else at that school anymore, except Lydia’s mother. And Coach. 

He focuses his hearing and listens to Theo’s steady heartbeat - except he finds it’s not so steady. In fact, his heart is racing. He forgets the coffee and dashes up the stairs two at a time to see what’s wrong, expecting to find another hunter here to finish what Riley started. Instead, all he sees is Theo still asleep and the rest of his room empty.  _ Oh _ . Theo must be having a nightmare. Liam used to get them all the time, back when the berserkers were haunting him. 

Theo is mumbling something that sounds like  _ it’s okay. You can take it.  _ Liam gently nudges him and he wakes with a start. 

“Tara!”

He must have been dreaming about his sister. “It’s just me. You’re okay.” 

Theo is shaking. “She took my heart, Liam.  _ Her _ heart.”

Liam pulls him into his arms and he actually starts sobbing. “You’re okay,” Liam says again. “You’re okay.” He holds him until his breath slows and his tears stop.

Once he’s sure Theo is completely calmed down he leads him down to the kitchen and finishes making the coffee. They lean against the counter together drinking it.

“So that’s why you haven’t been sleeping?” Liam asks carefully. “Because of the nightmares?” 

Theo nods. “Just one nightmare. Just that one.”

“Is that what…” 

“You can say it.”  
Liam gulps. “Is that… what hell was for you?” Theo nods again. “You’re not really free, then, are you.”

“Free as I’ll ever be. I’ll get better, someday. I just need time.” He has plenty, as long as he doesn’t get murdered by hunters in the near future, or whatever other dangers Beacon Hills attracts. 

“Do you think about the future? I know you think you’re not allowed to want things, but everybody has desires. What do you want, Theo?”

Theo doesn’t say anything for a bit, just stares into his coffee.  _ He has to earn what he wants, not take it. _ Finally he looks up at Liam. “Have I earned your trust?” 

Liam doesn’t even have to think before he answers. “Yes.” The next part, he does have to think about. Not because he’s unsure if it’s true - he is sure - but because he’s been afraid to say it for so long. “I don’t just trust you… I care about you, Theo.” 

Theo’s eyes widen and he looks away quickly. “Uh, thanks for the coffee, and for letting me stay over. I should get to school. See you.”

“Theo, you’re like three hours late, there’s no point in going. Theo - wait!” He’s too late. Theo’s already out the door. He’s definitely not going to school, Liam knows that.

Fucking hell, he really screwed up, didn’t he. He thought Theo was softening up, especially after literally crying in Liam’s arms only ten minutes ago. Apparently he’s wrong. He clenches his fist in frustration and barely even notices when his mug shatters and hot coffee spills all over his hand. 

 

~

 

The next time Liam sees Theo is at the grocery store, of all places, almost a week later. It’s late evening, soon before closing time, and the full moon peeks through dark storm clouds. Liam is shopping with his mom since he knows she always forgets what he wants. He does a double take when he passes by Theo coming out of the store holding only a bottle of whiskey.  

“Uh, I’ll meet you inside, Mom. I see someone I know.” He catches up to Theo in the parking lot. “Hey.”  
Theo starts. “Oh, hey.” He makes a half-assed effort to conceal the whiskey but gives up when he sees Liam looking at it pointedly. “Don’t worry, I didn’t steal it. I have a fake.”

Liam inhales and realizes the whiskey isn’t Theo’s first drink of the night; he smells vodka on his breathe. Or rubbing alcohol, Liam’s not sure he could tell the difference. 

“Dude, are you drunk right now?”

“Nah. Tipsy.” He grins and holds out the bottle. “Want some?”  
“Theo, I can’t get drunk.”  
“Oh, right.” He’s definitely a little more than tipsy. “More for me, then.”

“Theo, stop.” He reaches for the bottle and Theo swipes at his hand. “Theo, come  _ on _ .” 

“What are you, my mom?”

“This isn’t good for you, just give me the bottle.” He tries to grab it from him and Theo swipes at him again, this time with claws out, leaving a deep wound on his hand. He curses and cradles his hand to his chest. “Ow!  _ Asshole _ !”

Theo takes a swig from the bottle. “Don’t tell me what’s good for me.”

“Someone has to if you’re not gonna take care of your damn self.”  
“It’s not your job to take care of me! You’re not even my fucking alpha!” 

Liam’s temper flares. “Yeah, well, I’m your friend. So it kind of is my job.” Theo staggers towards his car and Liam tries to put a hand out to steady him, but he mistakes it for aggression, turns around, and punches Liam square in the face. 

So this is how it’s going to go. Liam spits out blood and rams Theo against his car. “You’re in no state to drive. You’re gonna kill someone, if not yourself,” he hisses. Theo just knees him in the stomach and pushes him away. Liam grabs his arm and wrenches the bottle from him, smashing it on the ground. Theo gives a cry of outrage and throws another punch, but he’s too drunk and misses. Liam shoves him to the asphalt and pins him down with a hand at his throat.

Theo stares up at him and only then does Liam realize how close they are. He loses focus and Theo seizes the opportunity to catch him off guard, prying his fingers from his neck and flipping him onto his back, straddling him. They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath.

Then Theo kisses Liam.

It’s sudden and heated and makes Liam feel full, so full. When Theo pulls away Liam reaches up for more, and Theo gives it to him. 

They stay like that, making out on the ground, until it starts to rain and finally they help each other stand. Theo isn’t drunk anymore; getting hit a few times triggered his healing process and sobered him up. They’re both in shock a little, and neither of them has any idea what to say. 

Liam remembers his mother. “I should go. I’m with my mom.”

Theo nods. “Cool. Yeah. Finish your grocery shopping.” He physically cringes at his own awkwardness.

“Goodnight, I guess.”

“‘Night, Liam.”

~

 

The next day Theo calls Liam.

“Sorry I was such a mess last night.”

“It’s okay. Me too. The full moon had us both on edge.” Neither of them mentions the elephant in the room.

“Can we meet?”

Theo picks Liam up a few minutes later and they just drive without any destination in mind, silent the whole time. Liam expected it to be awkward, but instead it feels charged, like if Theo touches him he’ll get a shock. It’s raining again and the sound relaxes him. Normally storms make Liam nervous after his experience with the Ghost Riders, but with Theo he knows nothing can hurt him.

Theo parks at the preserve and they just sit there in the car surrounded by the storm. 

“I’m really sorry about the other day. That morning in your kitchen, I mean. I shouldn’t have left you hanging like that. What I should’ve said was…”

Liam can hear Theo’s heart beating faster as he moves closer to him. He can hear his  _ own _ heart beating faster. 

“I care about you too. I’ve never cared about anyone the way I care about you, and it scares me, Liam.” 

Liam closes the distance and meets Theo’s lips with his own. It’s a soft kiss, a gentle one. Not like last time, but just as good.

“It scares me too,” he whispers. “But you don’t scare me.” He presses his lips to Theo’s again. “You make me feel safe.” 

Theo runs his fingers through Liam’s soft hair, kissing him harder. When he pulls away and sees the way Liam is looking at him, like he really  _ sees _ him, he finally feels like himself for the first time in his life. He’s no longer a boy with no future and a stolen heart. He deserves to want. He deserves to love. He deserves to be happy.

He feels alive.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> art is mine!


End file.
